


Forever a Lost Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Look at these tags, M/M, Newt is Peter Pan, Resurrection, The gladers are the lost boys, Thomas is Wendy, i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On 1978, all the gladers were murdered at camp. Now they roam the earth, getting boys who are on the brink of death and then saving them. </p>
<p>They're called Lost Boys. </p>
<p>And Thomas Greene meets one of them at his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Newt looked around. 

The camp was devastated.

He sees Minho, a dagger impaling his neck. He sees Alby crushed under a tank. He sees Chuck a gunshot on his head. He sees Gally, beheaded. He sees everyone at camp, even worse than his closest gladers.

He sees WCKD's soldiers about to shoot him. 

Well at least he'll be with his friends.

~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~••~•

Newt opened his eyes and was surprised to see all his friends around him.

"Looks like the shank is awake."

Minho helped him up and he explained what happened.

"We died. Yep. But we live again."

Well that wasnt very helpful. 

Then again, it's Minho. 

He turned to Alby for help.

"Sorry shank. None of us knows what happened."

He turned to every gladers, noticing that they're as lost as him. He doesn't know anything what's happening. He's pretty sure that WCKD killed all of them.

But he knows that they can get through this because all of them were together since he can remember. All of them was there for each other, through every moment of each day of they're lives.

"We should change our names." Chuck suggested quietly. 

The gladers looked at him. Chuck was the youngest of all of them. They treat him like they're younger brother. 

"Shank's got a point. We died and then we lived again. Pretty cool if we changed the name of our group." The gladers nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of silece , Newt spoke up.

"We'll be called lost boys."


	2. Chapter 1

Thomas was alone at the flat he was sharing with Teresa. She was with her girlfriend, Brenda, who Thomas liked just fine, especially since he was the one who introduced them to each other. But seriously, why did she have to leave him on a Saturday???

He sat on the windowsill and watched as the raindrops fall. He was already drifting to sleep when a hand repeatedly banged the window from the outside.

Thomas sat up straight and looked outside. Outside, was a gorgeous blonde boy with wide brown eyes, panicking.

Thomas opened his window and the blonde angel grappled him forcefully. He was dragged outside on the pouring rain and then being led to a coffeeshop.

'What the fuck is going on' doesnt even began to cover this entire situation.

An angel, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, dragged him outside and into the pouring rain. 

The blonde boy was wearing a simple white shirt that's now clinging to his upper torso and shoulders, giving Thomas a clear view of the boy's back muscles as he dragged him to a coffeeshop.

Not that he was complaining.

Anyway, the blond angel now let him sit beside the window in the coffeeshop, giving them a fantastic view of Thomas' apartment. It looked dull but clean. 

"Just look " the blond angel whispered lowly to his ear. 

Thomas obeyed and looked at his apartment. He didn't know what he should be looking at because nothing changed from the last time he looked.

He waited for a few minutes until his apartment blew up.

Literally blew up.

He looked at his home, now in crumbles and in fire, and to the boy across him.

"Hi I'm Newt and I just saved you from death."


	3. Chapter 3

It's not everyday Thomas is suddenly forced into a date with a gorgeous blond.

But then again, it's not everyday Thomas' apartment blow up in his face.

He looked at his former apartment, now a charred black thing with ashes and tiny fiery flames erupting here and there.

"I'm sorry about your apartment Thomas Greene. I'm here to offer you a deal. My men and I will provide you shelter, food and clothes in the mean time. But you need to join my group," Newt said in a calm, authorative tone of voice yet not forceful.

Thomas didn't know what to do to be honest. But there was something about this guy, not just his looks, mind you. He had a vague sense of feeling of camaraderie and trust whenever he was near Newt. It was very weird considering that he just met him literally a few minutes ago.

Thomas carefully weighed his option and sighed since he knew he had no other choice but to trust this guy. He was broke as fuck and knew Teresa was just the same. Maybe she can live with Brenda for a while until both of them can save enough money for an apartment.

Thomas nodded a yes to Newt and Newt gave him a grin that brights up the whole fucking room and makes his brown eyes stand up more.

He was so fucked.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
After finishing their coffee and learning a bit about Newt, he now know Newt likes his tea earl grey and he is a big fan of Supernatural. Newt was an overall charming guy, he was a bit of a nerd and fun to be with. He also had this calming effect on Thomas who stops his insistent jittering when he is with him.

They left the coffeeshop and proceeded to go to a dark blue, 1970 mustang. 

Thomas let out a low whistle." Damn that's a hot car."

Newt smirked and said, "I know." Thomas can hear that he's clearly proud of his car. 

Hot, funny and got a nice car. Can this guy be any more perfect?

Thomas was silent along the ride just bobbing Hus head up and down to Newt's music which consisted of random songs from Kurt Cobain and One Direction. Man, this guy is weird.

Newt pulled into the parking lot of a really big house. It was huge, like thrice Thomas' apartment. The mansion itself was grey with a bit of white here and there. The front door was wooden with a little gnome statue. The mansion was shaped like a letter L. 

Newt pulled the door open and Thomas was immediately greeted by a large glass overlooking the pool inside the fucking house. Wow.

They were in a corridor with plush red carpets which was a startling contrast with the mansion's facadè. On his left' Thomas can see a door leading to the swimming pool outside. Newt turned to the right and so Thomas followed him. They entered a long room which turned out to be a kitchen. It was narrow and filled with black marble sink and a white counter. The refrigerator was huge.

Newt skipped the kitchen and ascended the stairs at the back of the refrigerator. 

Thomas followed and saw neatly arranged sofa and cushions forming an arch. There was a flat screen TV with a video game controller in the table near it. There was another table, wooden and almost occupying half the space of the room. 

"This is the communal room. This is where we have our meeting or just want to hang out," Newt said and Thomas nodded. 

Newt walked across the room, long legs taking him across with just a few steps. He opened a door which led to a hallway.

"This is where your room will be. Your room will be the nearest on the right and there will be some spare cloes waiting for you on the bed. Take a shower and a rest. You had a long day," Newt smiled at him and left him alone in the hall. What is with him? Thomas met him like an hour ago and he frets over him like a mother. Not that Thomas hates that. It's actually a great change from the stressful atmosphere of college.

He opened the assigned room to him and stepped inside. The room itself was large, brown walls greeting Thomas eyes warmly.

There was a queen-sized bed at the middle of the room, with dark green sheets and while pillows. There was a bedside drawer near the bed and a mahogany closet next to it. In the left side was a door leading to what Thomas presumed is the comfort room.

He took a quick shower, too many thoughts running through his head for him to concentrate. He grabbed the white fluffy towel around his waist and let his hair dry. He decided to wear the clothes in his bed, a grey sweatpants and white fitted shirt that clung to him in the right places. He jumped on the surprisingly soft bed and slept like a rock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn what the hell am I doing


End file.
